


losing someone

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bestfriend Han Jisung, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Relationship(s), Sad Han Jisung | Han, Stray Kids Angst, death of a lover, han jisung - Freeform, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: What you do you know about losing someone?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 4





	losing someone

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to italicize words here in AO3. In Tumblr, this has gifs so readers will know the past and present. I just used the double space for it.

“What do you know?!” He abruptly turned around, finally stopping running away from you. Clenching his fist, brows furrowed. You freeze and stared at him with wide eyes. He’s mad at you. 

Gulping, “Ji…” you said, trying to calm him down. You step forward, holding your hand out to his arm. He step back, avoiding your touch. You’ve lost. Your hand falling beside you, lips starting to quiver.

This is not what you thought this day will end. You’ve been trying to make Jisung get out of his house and finally today he did. The boy giving you a smile you’ve missed so much. Jisung is back, you thought, mirroring his smile.

The day is filled with activities you both enjoyed. Betting on everything you both tried, from bowling to finding a four leaf clover. Hearing him laugh, made you at ease. I miss him, you thought. You are looking at him while he busily finds a four leaf clover. “Found it!” he shouted, startling you which made him laugh out loud. “Jisung!”, you whined at him.

When the night fall, you both are sitting down at one of the benches, peacefully looking at the river. It’s time. Getting something out of your bag, you hold it tightly. Exhaling deeply, you hand it out to him, “I believe it’s time to give you this.”

“A cassette tape?” he said skeptical, “What’s that?”. He searched your eyes for an explanation. “She wanted me to give you this-”, you said carefully. He stopped reaching for it. Guilt consuming you, “at the right time.”

Abruptly taking the cassette tape at your hand, “You have this all this time and yet you waited for the right time?” he said, biting his lower lip. “I’m sorry Jisung,” you apologize, head lowered. You can’t look at him in the eyes, your stomach churning with guilt. 

He stands up, walking away from you. You stand up as well, following him, calling out his name. 

He stared at you, his hand gripping the cassette tape. ”Did you ever felt the pain of losing someone?” Jisung asked, tears falling down his face.

You suddenly had a difficulty in breathing, trying so hard not to cry in front of him. You swallowed hard, having the courage to stare back at him, “No,” you answered him. He bitterly smiles at your answer. You maintain your eye contact at him, “But I am feeling the fear of losing someone,” smiling sadly at him.


End file.
